


A Different Kind of Island Welcome

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: What if Richard and Camille's first meeting had ended with something that neither would normally do. Smut filled episode one alternate scene that involves some very unsafe and naughty behavior.





	A Different Kind of Island Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic of Camille *ahem* being a bad influence on Richard sexually. Don't worry, the main series I've been working on is still in progress and the next fic expected for that will be about Richard and Camille returning to Saint Marie for Christmas (and yes I plan to publish it in September).

This isn't something that Camille Bordey normally does. She may have spent the last two years playing up the image of the party girl who lives large, but she hasn't even slept with men whom she's gotten on a first name basis with during this time. Then again, maybe her sexual dry spell is exactly why she suddenly wants to throw herself at the new inspector, the one who catches her going through Charlie Hulme's things, forcing her to pretend to be a cleaner. Then again, there isn't really anything that should make this man stand out as someone special enough for her to want to seduce him. He's younger than Hulme was, and the suit he is wearing is so tightly pressed that she assumes the man beneath it must be equally pressed, and yet something about this makes her absolutely want him, and he isn't wearing a visible wedding ring. He looks safe too, like someone who also probably doesn't go around hooking up with strangers, which is good because Camille had no plans to want this and therefore isn't carrying any condoms. Then again, if he's too safe, perhaps he'll reject her advances and just make her look foolish.

  
As soon as he finishes "comforting" her about the death of Charlie Hulme, she makes a direct move. If the ignorance he displayed over how obviously terrible she was at being a cleaner was any indication, directness is the only way she'll be able to get exactly what she wants. Her lips crash into his, and for a second his body stiffens as if he's about to pull away, but instead he kisses back in a manner that is much more aggressive than she expects for someone in that nice of a suit. A suit which she wastes no time trying to get him out of.

  
She pushes the suit coat off of his shoulders and as it falls to the floor he initially makes a small noise of protest before it seems to click in his mind exactly how daring what they're already doing is anyway and he decides that a dirtied suit coat is the least of his worries. Next, she works to undo his tie before tossing it next to his coat and going for the buttons of his shirt as well. This time he does pull away, but not out of rejection.

  
"I won't have you standing here fully clothed while I'm the only one getting undressed." His fingers work nimbly to undo the buttons of her shirt, and he struggles with the knotted bottom portion for a second, forcing her to help him out, but soon it is tossed near his jacket and tie and he takes in her black bra. "Very nice."

  
He quickly removes it as well and begins stroking and kneading her breasts as his thumbs brush over her nipples causing her to let out a small mewl of pleasure. Very nice indeed. Slowly he guides her back towards the bed, each only stopping to remove their shoes with hers, unfortunately, requiring a bit more than just toeing out of them.

  
There is clutter to be pushed aside as well because Charlie Hulme was apparently a slob, but soon enough he's back on her, this time using his tongue to tease at one of her nipples, and she can't help but moan in pleasure.

  
Next his hands go to her shorts, prepared to remove them as well, but she temporarily stops him. "I seem to be the unfairly undressed one here."

  
For the next few minutes, they seem to dance back in forth fighting to undress each other all while alternating between kissing, biting and sucking at each other's flesh seemingly both emboldened by the thrill of an illicit encounter with a complete stranger. Finally, they are both naked and Camille pushes the man onto the mattress and straddles him, carefully positioning herself directly over his shaft before using her hands to guide him inside of her.

  
As soon as he enters her, he lets out a loud groan and begins to thrust almost frantically inside of her.

  
The urgency is mutual though. Camille isn't prepared to have to explain herself to any unexpected guests, who may have come to check on their new inspector, or deal with the reputation she might be branded with if they're caught like this. So instead she urges him on with chants such as "Yes!" and "Harder! Faster!" and some very dirty French words which her sex partner does not seem to approve of. This Englishman is clearly not a fan of the French, although how it had taken him this long to realize he was having sex with a French stranger is something that leaves her with questions.

  
The orgasm is just as spectacular as she expects it to be and she finds herself screaming and leaning down to almost press herself to his chest as she rides out the waves of it. She knows she should make him pull out before he can cum inside of her, but his orgasm is only seconds after hers and she doesn't have time to voice this request, so she knows her next stop will be the pharmacy and hoping that her dear mother doesn't find out through the island gossip that her daughter is buying the morning-after pill.

  
As soon as she can control her body again she immediately jumps off of him and begins to dress, suddenly feeling like she needs to tell him the truth about who she is. She knows there is a corrupt cop within the police force, but it clearly isn't him, and she's not saying this just because they've had what has to be some of the most genuinely mind-blowing sex she's experienced in a long time. He's been on Saint Marie for at most twenty-four hours and the corruption has been going on for months.

  
"I'm not actually a housekeeper." God, that was a stupid way to start it off. Now he's going to assume that she's about to tell him she's actually a prostitute who regularly serviced Hulme as well and demand payment from him.

  
"I actually suspected that much."

  
"Before or after we had sex?"

  
"Before," he admits and she wonders exactly why he still agreed to sleep with her if he knew she was lying to him.

  
"And yet you still let me seduce you?"

  
"I ahh-well, I haven't had that in a while with anyone and I figured it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth." He almost looks ashamed of himself for revealing about his own previous dry spell, but not ashamed enough that Camille doesn't still throw his underwear at him and snort.

  
"I am not a gift horse. I'm an undercover officer working for the same department that you are. You can't share that information though."

  
"Because it would look quite bad on your part that you hooked up with a complete stranger?"

  
"No. Well, yes. But there seems to be evidence that a corrupt officer is working on your team. I need a chance to figure out who they are."

  
The man makes a motion of zipping his lips. "Right. Well, your identity is safe with me." She believes him, if only because what they have just done puts his reputation in as much jeopardy as it does hers.


End file.
